James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks End of SCUM 2
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Team Bond Jr find out Scumlord is killing his men in cold blood and they must stop Scumlord once and for all. JamesxTracy at the end


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks End of SCUM 2 0

Set a year after the last James Bond Jr adventure I have done.

Thames

Walker D Plank was doing a heist on the Thames also kidnapping Tracy so he could lead James into a trap.

"THIS TIME YOU WILL NOT STOP ME BOND!" yelled D Plank. "Blige and Pump make Milbanks walk the plank."

"Aye, aye Captain." Said Blige and Pump.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled James then he saw Tracy glow pink and she knocked Blige and Pump out of her way and into the Thames. "I still don't know how the hell I do that." Explained Tracy. "It's ok Trace." Said James. "Now to stop D Plank….for Uncle William." Said Tracy.

Soon all three of them battled with D Plank retreating to a lifeboat.

"SHIT!" yelled James. "Damn!" cried Tracy.

S.C.U.M HQ Aztec Temple

Scumlord was less than happy his planned heist failed.

"I KIDNAPPED MILBANKS BECAUSE BOND LOVES HER BUT SHE HAS THIS NEW POWER!" protested D Plank.

"D PLANK YOU ARE TERMINATED!" yelled Scumlord and shot him! "Jaws dispose of this rubbish."

"Yes Scumlord." Replied Jaws and threw D Plank's body into a bin.

Warfield

"You two are late." Said Mr Milbanks.

"We know and we don't care Daddy." Said Tracy. "Sue come with me and Tracy please." Instructed James.

"Sure thing." Said Sue.

James and Tracy explained to Sue since the device that was built by S.C.U.M that S.P.E.C.T.R.E planned Tracy has had this strange pink power.

"There is something." Said Sue. "My Mother told me there is some destiny to destroy some of the world's evil." Said Sue. "I don't know what the hell it means but you might be the key to the future Tracy."

Tracy didn't know how to take this.

"Tracy no matter what the hell happens we'll face this together." Said James. "I know we will." Said Tracy but she was still worried. "We better get to class before your Old Man forbids us from being in the same class." Said James. "I'll make sure Daddy doesn't do that." Said Tracy.

"Hang on." Said Sue as she telepathically found out D Plank was dead. "D Plank is dead."

"One less bad guy to worry about." Said Gordo.

"First Oddjob, then Skullcap, thirdly Snuffer, fourthly No and now D Plank." Said IQ.

"Ms Fortune is still in her cell, Derange is fired and Goldfinger's gone into hiding." Said Phoebe.

Then Hayley came in.

"007 wants to see you five." She said.

"On it." The Team called.

"You five Goldfinger has been spotted in New York being chased by Jaws stop them." Ordered 007.

"Scumlord is killing his people in cold blood." Said Tracy. "Uncle James make sure that Ms Fortune stays in her cell." Ordered James.

"We haven't found Derange for a year." Said IQ.

"We better be careful Derange and Ms Fortune could be targeted too." Said Gordo.

"I maybe seeing things but I think I can see Goldie Finger." Said Phoebe.

Then Goldie Finger broke though the window.

"Now to kill the ones that made Daddy become more an enemy of Scumlord." Growled Goldie Finger.

Then Tracy kicked her in the face.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU WILL PAY!" yelled Goldie Finger.

"BRING IT!" yelled Tracy and they did a fist fight until Tracy cuffed her. "6 minutes 007 seconds." Smiled James. "You were timing me?" asked Tracy. "Yeah you beated your old timings by 7 seconds." Smiled James and Tracy had to smile.

Then Mr Milbanks appeared who changed into….

"CHAMELEON!" cried Team Bond Jr.

"OH I'M BACK!" cackled Chameleon. "Chameleon to Scumlord Goldie Finger has been captured going to take them all out."

"Good Chameleon rip Warfield off the map while you're at it." Ordered Scumlord.

"With pleasure." Replied Chameleon.

"Any of you armed?" asked 007.

"We all are." Said Team Bond Jr and they started firing but Chameleon kept dodging.

"Nothing personal just business Goldie Finger." Smirked Chameleon as he tired to shoot her.

"TELL SCUMLORD THAT!" yelled Goldie Finger angrily.

Then Goldie Finger ran off still in cuffs but Chameleon was more focused on killing Team Bond Jr to notice.

"Goldie Finger's escaped." Said Gordo.

"Forget her!" called Phoebe. "WE GOT TO STOP CHAMELEON!"

"ANOTHER TIME!" yelled Chameleon and escaped.

"We better get to New York." Said IQ.

New York

At New York Goldfinger was being chased by Jaws until Von Skarin came in and shot Jaws in the arms.

"Better hurry." Said Von Skarin. "Scumlord is killing many of us for failing him in the past."

"DAMN SCUMLORD!" yelled Goldfinger.

"It will be you and Team Bond Jr dead soon." Cackled Jaws.

Then something attacked them.

"JAWS!" yelled the voices.

"Barbella and Spoiler?" asked Von Skarin.

"Yes Derange turned us into a monster." Said the voices.

Then Team Bond Jr appeared.

"TIME FOR YOU KIDS TO DIE!" yelled Barbella/Spoiler creature.

"Now I know why Derange has been in hiding for a year." Said IQ. "He created a beast out of Barbella and Spoiler."

"I SEE DERANGE!" called Gordo.

"Gordo you and me will stop the Barbella/Spoiler creature while IQ finds Derange to restore Barbella and Spoiler." Ordered James. "While I stop Jaws." Said Tracy.

"I guess I get Von Skarin and Goldfinger." Suggested Phoebe.

"Yes." Replied James, Tracy, IQ and Gordo.

Soon they battled their assignments and defected Von Skarin and Goldfinger.

"I GOT THE ANTIDOTE!" called IQ.

"NOT FOR LONG!" yelled Derange.

" UICK !" called James, Tracy, Gordo and Phoebe then IQ turned Barbella and Spoiler back to normal as Derange tried to get them but 007 shot Derange.

"ARGH I WILL GET YOU!" yelled Derange and died.

"I see you got Spoiler and Barbella back to normal." Said 007 then Chameleon shot Von Skarin and Goldfinger along with Spoiler and Barbella.

"HALT POLICE!" yelled a cop.

"SO LONG BONDS AND CO!" yelled Chameleon.

"We're busted." Cried Gordo.

Then a female they knew helped 007 and Team Bond Jr escaped.

"Long time no see." Said the female.

"TIARA HOTSTONES!" cried the Team.

"Scumlord has double-crossed all but Jaws and I suggest we join forces to stop Scumlord, Chameleon and Jaws from breaking into the bank of New Orleans." Said Tiara.

"No double-crossing." Instructed Tracy. "Don't get on Tracy's bad side Tiara." Instructed James.

"I know you two are together." Said Tiara. "Here's a tip for you Mr Milbanks is in New Orleans as a hostage."

Soon the team, 007 and Tiara headed for New Orleans.

New Orleans

Scumlord, Chameleon and Jaws were in the bank.

"DISPOSE OF MILBANKS!" ordered Scumlord.

"Yes Scumlord." Replied Chameleon.

Soon Chameleon pointed a gun at Mr Milbanks.

Tracy and James kicked Chameleon.

"Big mistake for kidnapping Daddy." Said Tracy. "Yeah plus we have a spy on you." Said James.

Then Tiara appeared.

"YOU ARE VERY TWO-FACED!" yelled Tiara and started shooting at Scumlord hitting Scumlord up the leg.

"I GIVE YOU TWO-FACED!" yelled Scumlord.

"I personally hate two-faced people." Said Tracy. "That I think we can agree with that." Smiled James when he saw Scumlord and Tiara battle until Scumlord shot Tiara.

"FORGET THE MONEY!" yelled Scumlord.

"TO S.C.U.M HQ!" ordered Team Bond Jr.

"STOP SCUMLORD!" said Tiara.

"We will." Replied James and Tracy.

S.C.U.M HQ Aztec Temple

Soon Team Bond Jr found the Aztec Temple where Scumlord was hiding.

"They have temples as hideouts a lot." Said Gordo.

"Villain natural my man." Replied James. "Yes I sense someone else is here." Said Tracy.

Then Jaws appeared.

"TIME TO DIE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" yelled Jaws.

"WE'RE NOT BRATS WE'RE HEROES!" called Gordo.

Soon Gordo battled Jaws very hard.

IQ quickly threw a rock at Jaws's teeth.

"OUCH!" yelled Jaws as Phoebe and 007 cuffed him.

"CHAMELEON FINISH THEM OFF!" ordered Scumlord.

"Yes Scumlord." Replied Chameleon as he got out a gun and started shooting at the young heroes and the world's greatest secret agent. "IT IS TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE!"

"NOT LIKELY CHAMELEON!" replied Team Bond Jr as Phoebe, IQ and Gordo shot Chameleon in the head.

"Me and Tracy will take down Scumlord." Instructed James. "Ok time to avenge Mum and your parents." Said Tracy.

"YOU GUESSED IT YOU LITTLE BRATS!" yelled Scumlord.

"We're not brats!" growled James as he duelled Scumlord. "We're heroes." Said Tracy as she helped James duel against Scumlord.

Then Tracy kicked Scumlord's hat off his head.

"Uncle Cedric?" asked James. "An evil Uncle?" asked Tracy. "Yeah he is the one who killed Mum and Dad and your Mum." Said James. "I guess some Bonds are bad like two are good." Said Tracy as they duelled Scumlord.

"I WILL KILL YOU TWO FOR FINDING OUT!" yelled Cedric/Scumlord.

"NOT LIKELY!" yelled James and Tracy and they both shot him.

"Now you can see why I wasn't keen on James." Said Mr Milbanks.

"Maybe so Daddy but James and I killed the evil Uncle aka Scumlord." Said Tracy. "And Mum, Dad and Tracy's Mum are avenged." Smiled James.

Warfield

At Warfield later.

"I give up my grudge on the Bond Family." Smiled Mr Milbanks. "You two can be together."

"Thanks Daddy." Smiled Tracy. "That's great sir." Smiled James and he kissed Tracy who returned the kiss happily.

The End

James Bond Jr, Tracy Milbanks, IQ, Gordo Leiter and Phoebe Farragut Will Return


End file.
